


[影→日花]單戀觀察

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually Kageyama has a crush on Hinata, F/M, Finish in an hour, My English is too poor to translate it, My First AO3 Post, Three-question story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 我和他們是同個年級的，可說是夥伴的存在。而他們，本該是像平行線一樣。但是接著，便因為球的聯繫而不小心交纏在一起了。





	[影→日花]單戀觀察

**Author's Note:**

> 打結的平行線、打死我都不說、好想摸摸你的頭

我和他們是同個年級的，可說是夥伴的存在。  
而他們，本該是像平行線一樣。

他，叫日向翔陽。  
她，叫谷地仁花。

他，有著敏捷的運動神經。  
她，似乎有些許笨手笨腳。

他，在學習上並不怎麼擅長。  
她，就讀的是升學班，大概會考上重點大學吧。

他，對著什麼事都有積極的熱忱。  
她，以消極的發言引人莞爾。

他，教室位在最右端。  
她，則在最左端念書、受業。

他，原本就是一頭栽進了排球的笨蛋，總練到很晚才回家。  
她，原先則是回家部的，和同學們玩笑著、早早離開學校。

但是，自從因為清水前輩的決心和日向的尋找而找上了谷地作為經理後，一切都不一樣了。  
原本只有兩人的路段變得稍嫌擁擠，而進到了部室時，也常被月島嘲笑著「讓人們簇擁著你，真不愧是王樣啊」。  
但是，我只是站在他的旁邊、看著他可愛的髮旋而已。  
有的時候會幾乎把持不住，想在他雀躍時撫上灼熱的髮梢，但又在臨陣時抽回了手。  
更多時候，那兩人就像是築起了透明的牆，讓我只能靠著對話感知他們愈來愈近的距離——

她會為他的志向而讚嘆。  
他會因對方知道「小巨人」而興奮。  
她會替他解答課業上的疑惑。  
他會替她擋下「流彈」。  
她會因他的堅定而有著加入排球部的猶豫。  
他會因她猶豫不決而拉著對方的手腕向前衝。  
她會為他進步的成績而與他一同開心地跳著。  
他會送她回家。  
她會以他作為海報的主角。  
他會為她的設計而讚嘆。

他們原本、只是兩條平行線而已。  
但是接著，便因為球的聯繫而不小心交纏在一起了。


End file.
